


Как пополнить семью без ее пополнения

by Cunla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно влюбиться в старшего брата. Можно при этом радоваться, что вы родня только по воспитанию. Но как убедить в этом его?<br/>Примечание: для Benjiro Fudo на Сикрет Санту</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как пополнить семью без ее пополнения

Дерек смотрел на него с восхищением и радостью, а Стайлз уже чувствовал себя от этого взгляда полубогом. В крови разливался адреналин, пульс стучал в висках, и, казалось, весь мир сейчас преклонит перед ним колени. Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, притянул Дерека к себе за лацканы пиджака и впился поцелуем в губы, стараясь через него передать все, что чувствует.  
Прошло секунд семь, прежде чем он осознал, что именно сделал. Дерек закаменел. Стайлз отстранился с закрытыми глазами, сглотнул и разжал руки, которые все еще сжимали пиджак.  
Повисла пауза.  
Прервал ее голос Дерека.  
\- Даже для тебя слишком эмоционально, - протянул он со смешком.  
Стайлз, который за две последние минуты успел раза три воспарить на небеса и упасть в бездну, наконец, открыл глаза. Дерек улыбался. Немного криво и ошеломленно, но улыбался. Он, несомненно, принял это за очередную шутку или странный порыв младшего брата. А губы его были все еще влажными и чуть более яркими от поцелуя Стайлза...  
Это прорвало плотину.  
\- Нет, - сказал он тихо.  
Улыбка Дерека потухла, он нахмурился.  
\- Что, нет?  
\- Это не шутка. Не порыв... - он запнулся и продолжил. - Я люблю тебя.  
Сердце бухало где-то в желудке, а в горле пересохло. Волнение и страх почти парализовали, и Стайлз, замерев, наблюдал, как с лица Дерека уходили непонимание и удивление, заменяясь гневом. Рубикон был перейден, и пути назад уже не было.  
Дерек встряхнул головой и, повысив голос, спросил:  
\- Что за чушь ты несешь? Ты даже не гей!  
\- Вообще-то, гей.  
\- Эге-гей, блять! Что за дурацкий розыгрыш, Стайлз? Ты как в двенадцать решил во всем быть на меня похожим? Но это, черт подери, не шутки! - Дерек уже практически орал ему в лицо, но вдруг осекся, отвернулся и, вцепившись в волосы, отошел на несколько шагов.  
\- Я серьезно. Хоть раз в жизни поверь, что я серьезен! - Стайлз почти молил, понимал, что выглядит жалко, но не мог остановится, оставить Дерека в уверенности, что это детское подражание. - Да я с ума по тебе с шестнадцати лет схожу! Уже даже дед заметил, как я сохну не хуже героини романов Джейн Остин. Ты же меня чуть ли не по голове трепал при встрече, как младшего братишку — что я мог сделать?!  
Дерек стоял к нему спиной, опираясь на письменный стол, и Стайлзу до боли хотелось подойти, развернуть его за плечо, посмотреть в глаза, чтобы понять, есть ли у него теперь хоть призрак шанса. Но он слишком хорошо понимал, что это бессмысленно. Оставлялось только говорить, и, не видя жалости или презрения, это делать было легче.  
\- Нет, я все понимаю — то, что тебе нравятся парни, не значит, что тебе может понравится конкретный я... Я и сегодня не собирался...  
\- Ты прав, - Дерек настолько резко развернулся и перебил его, что Стайлз чуть язык не прокусил, - это все случайное стечение обстоятельств, утрата контроля и небольшое сумасшествие. Я воспринимаю тебя именно как брата. Стайлз, я присматривал за тобой с пеленок!.. Поэтому лучшее, что мы можем сделать, это забыть все, что произошло, и общаться по-прежнему.  
Стайлз опустил глаза, проглатывая горечь. Он этого и ожидал.  
\- Да... Да, так и поступим.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я пойду. Там, наверное, все уже нас потеряли.  
Дерек прошел мимо, на доли секунды задержавшись возле Стайлза, как будто хотел похлопать его по плечу или ожидал, что тот последует за ним. Захлопнулась дверь, и Стайлз остался в одиночестве.

 

Неделей ранее.

\- "Железный Джек" или "Американская мечта на страже закона"?  
Дерек поднял уставшие глаза и сфокусировал взгляд на ворвавшемся в кабинет Стайлзе. Тот пылал просто неприличным количеством энергии для вечера пятницы. Дерек потер глаза и постарался вспомнить, о чем должен был сейчас писать Стайлз.  
\- У тебя же задание о галерее, откуда ты взял там какого-то Железного Джека? И кто это вообще?  
Стайлз на секунду закатил глаза, но ответил, говоря при этом медленно, словно разжевывал маленькому:  
\- Это Старик. И у него скоро юбилей. Хотел сделать подарок - описать героический путь и все такое...  
Дерек скептически посмотрел и поднял бровь.  
\- Он тебя убьет.  
Стайлза такой скептицизм не смутил.  
\- Он меня люююбит! Не так, как тебя, конечно, но любит! Так, как лучше?  
\- Чего-нибудь менее патетичного ты не придумал?  
\- Я обдумывал варианты Дона Карлеоне и Дарта Вейдера, - с чертенком во взгляде ответил Стайлз.  
Дерек мысленно шутку оценил, но увеличивать самомнение Стайлза не стал.  
\- В который раз убеждаюсь, что тебе нужно писать для желтой прессы. Хотя, постой, еще не поздно выпереть тебя из штата!  
\- Можешь не претворяться, я знаю, как ты за глаза называл деда пару раз, когда он читал тебе лекции.  
1:1  
\- Тогда, может, припомнишь Уайт Эрпа?  
Стайлз щелкнул пальцами.  
\- Точно! Легенда со звездой и кольтом. Ты — мой герой! - он подмигнул и вылетел из кабинета, насвистывая, когда Дерек в ответ поднял к небу глаза.  
Этот мальчишка вечно поражал его своей энергией. И раздражал частенько, что уж скрывать. Особенно с тех пор, как работает у него. Наверное, даже больше, чем в детстве.

 

Старый Джек Хейл (в семье были еще Средний Джек и Малой Джек, чтобы как-то различать жертв скупой фантазии и уважения к старшим) родился в год окончания Первой Мировой войны и успел еще на двух побывать за свою жизнь. Дослужился до лейтенантского звания во Вторую Мировую на Тихоокеанском фронте и дошел до капитана в Корее. Однако и после отставки по здоровью он не стал изображать "офисную крысу" и, закончив юридическое образование, стал государственным обвинителем округа. После пятнадцати лет службы - федеральным прокурором, а перед выходом на пенсию основал собственную адвокатскую контору.  
В этом году у Старого Джека был девяносто пятилетний юбилей, но отходить от дел он еще даже не планировал, обещая, что из собственного кресла уйдет, как член Палаты Лордов - вперед ногами. Многочисленное потомство в этом не сомневалось. Джек Хейл обладал поистине железным характером и стальной волей. И ненавидел, когда начинали припоминать его заслуги, особенно, военные. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что от его статьи дед придет в ярость, но совершенно не собирался отступать. Пусть лучше Старый Джек сейчас надерет ему уши и скажет, где и что исправить, чем после смерти какой-нибудь посторонний обольет его биографию сладкой, липкой патокой или грязью. Сейчас он еще может добавить забавных эпизодов, которых наслушался еще в детстве. Позже... Стайлз был прагматиком и слишком любил деда, чтобы представлять некролог, написанный собственной рукой.  
Поэтому уже неделю плевал на всю свою работу, доставал родственников и бегал по архивам, стараясь успеть со статьей до пятого июля - Дня Рождения Старого Джека.  
О считал себя благодарным ему особенно - если бы Старый Джек на взял на воспитание малолетнюю дочку старого боевого товарища, у Стайлза не было бы такой семьи и благополучной жизни. Да он, скорее всего, вообще бы на свет не появился, потому что его родители познакомились благодаря все тому же Джеку Хейлу! Старый интриган обожал лично подбирать своим отпрыскам пары. Об этом Стайлз тоже собирался написать... ровно пять минут, пока не понял, что в качестве мести дед устроит ему ад из смотрин. К подобному Стайлз был не готов - отбиваться без называния веских причин, вроде акта о регистрации брака, было бесполезно. Особенно потому, что никаких официальных смотрин не было - Старый Джек слишком умен для подобного.  
Влезть в эту клетку со львом по собственной воле? Нет, спасибо, в другой раз и в следующем столетии.  
А в этом у Стайлза и так есть предмет для глупых романтических мечтаний. Его только старческий маразм, похоже, и выбьет из головы.  
Стайлз точно помнит тот день, когда понял, что влюблен. По самые уши. Пятого июля две тысячи восьмого года. Девяностый День Рождения Старого Джека, на который собиралась вся семья в обязательном порядке. Дерек как раз вернулся из двухлетней стажировки в Англии. Его персональный Супермен. Вот только Стайлз успел вырасти и теперь смотрел на него не как младший брат, а как парень. То, что гей-кризис выпал как раз на эту стажировку Дерека, было практически подарком судьбы - Стайлз боялся представить, что было бы находись он рядом с причиной своих терзаний в момент самокопаний и на грани нервного срыва. Очень быстро стало понятно, что Дерек Стайлза воспринимает как раз как младшенького братишку. Без вариантов.  
А через год Дерек совершил перед семьей каминг-аут.  
Стайлз почувствовал себя в персональном Чистилище: вероятность попасть в Рай стремится к нулю, а из развлечений по будням только пытки.

 

Неделя до празднования юбилея пролетела со скоростью метеора. Последние правки в статью Стайлз вносил уже практически на бегу в типографию. А потом грыз от волнения ногти еще сутки, пока свеженький номер не положили на стол Джека Хейла. Пока единственный номер, но тот об этом не знал. Стайлз ожидал бури, тайфуна, сравнимого с «Иваном Грозным» (назвать деда женским именем, пусть даже оно было дано мощнейшему урагану, как-то язык не поворачивался). Но прошло полчаса... час... полтора, а на его голову все еще не обрушился праведный гнев главы рода.  
Когда вечером дед вызвал его к себе, Стайлз был уже ни жив, ни мертв от волнения.  
Дед сидел в своем глубоком кресле за столом, а Стайлз встал посреди комнаты, ощущая себя нашкодившим школьником.  
Тишина длилась минуту, две. Стайлз молчал, будто проглотил язык, что было совсем не в его характере, но вызов на ковер к деду еще с детства действовал на него не хуже кляпа.  
Наконец, Старый Джек вздохнул и заговорил:  
\- Хотел помариновать тебя подольше, засранца такого, но ладно... В общем, статья неплоха — сделать пару поправок по фактам и можешь сдавать ее, как отчет по своей практике. Пусть она еще пару конкурсов выиграет, уж если пошел против моей воли.  
Стайлз стоял, хлопая глазами и открыв рот от удивления.  
\- Да хватит изображать сову, - махнул на него дед. - Все еще не веришь, что старик может гордиться, что из тебя вышел хороший писака?! Что ты краснеешь? Еще немного и превратишься в девицу на выданье. Хотя ты в последнее время и так стал на нее слишком походить.  
Последняя фраза сопровождалась пронизывающим взглядом, и Стайлз поспешно замотал головой, стараясь силой воли согнать румянец со щек.

 

Старик продержал его в своем кабинете еще почти три часа, надиктовывая исправления. И вышел Стайлз выжатым, как лимон, и довольным, как удав. Поднялся к себе и вырубился, едва донеся голову до подушки.  
Чтобы на следующее утро подскочить от стука в дверь и голоса матери:  
\- Вставай, соня! Полпраздника уже проспал!  
Стайлз подскочил, с ужасом видя на часах пятнадцать минут двенадцатого. А собраться все должны были к десяти...  
Двадцать минут понадобилось, чтобы Стайлз спустился вниз, практически в мыле. Но, похоже, со вчерашнего вечера инопланетяне успели поработить Землю и заменить всех его родственников на двойников. Окружающие загадочно улыбались и поздравляли Стайлза, но не признавались с чем.  
Он подошел к матери, как к последней надежде.  
\- Скажи, что я не проспал Конец Света? Никогда себе не прощу, если наступил все-таки День Независимости, а я дрых без задних ног, пока пришельцы сортировали биороботов!  
\- Не беспокойся, тебя просто заменили во сне, вот программа и дала сбой, - со спокойной улыбкой ответила Клаудия.  
\- Моя гордость - быть твоим сыном - не сбоит. И, все же, что тут происходит? Почему на меня смотрят, как на Капитана Америку?  
\- Это большая тайна, но можешь спросить Дерека, пока я оттаскиваю твоего отца от рабочего разговора, ок? - подмигнув, она направилась в сторону кабинета, а Стайлз попытался в толпе родственников разглядеть черноволосую макушку своего возможного источника информации.  
Перехватить Дерека при передаче его от тетушки Мэри к тетушке Терезе не составило труда, особенно учитывая, что жертва похищения сама ему активно способствовала — самый старший и такой успешный внук был любимым лакомством на семейных посиделках. Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь библиотеки, Стайлз пошел в наступление:  
\- Колись, что это за всеобщий заговор за моей спиной?  
Дерек ухмыльнулся и скрестил руки на груди:  
\- Любопытство тебя погубит. Да и с чего бы я должен раскрывать эту страшную тайну?  
\- Я к понедельнику напишу огрооомную статью о галерее?  
\- Ты ее еще в эту среду должен был мне на стол положить, - Дерек приподнял правую бровь.  
\- Эээ... Ну я же над статьей деду работал, это гораздо важнее!  
\- Ну вот именно поэтому все на тебя странно и смотрят, - широкая улыбка еще больше вогнала Стайлза в непонимание, отягощенное разжижением мозгов от такого довольного вида Дерека.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты проспал хвалебную речь деда, в которой он недвусмысленно намекнул, что надеется на Пулицеровскую премию для одного своего внука. А тебя решили проучить и не рассказывать.  
\- Премию?  
\- Да. Еще дал мне почитать твою статью, и я с ним полностью согласен. У тебя хороший стиль и слог, живой и информативный. Через пару лет журналы драться за тебя будут!  
Дерек продолжал осыпать его похвалами, вводя Стайлза в состояние какого-то эндорфинового аффекта, пока тот не совершил самую большую глупость в своей жизни.

 

А теперь он сидел с бутылкой виски за запертой дверью. Хорошо припрятанный еще в старшей школе за томами Диккенса запас пришелся как раз вовремя. Наступил черный день, так сказать.  
Бутылка опустела на треть к тому моменту, когда Стайлз пришел к некоторому спокойному восприятию собственного поражения и последующей жизни. Ни о каком «по-прежнему» и речи идти не могло, конечно. Прежде всего, стоит закончить практику, стараясь пересекаться с Дереком как можно реже. Сложно, учитывая, что он его непосредственный руководитель, но осталось всего три недели. А еще стоит рассказать семье об ориентации. Второго гея они воспримут уже с юмором... наверное. Если не сделают определенных выводов, правдивых, к сожалению, и не наградят Стайлза печальными и сочувствующими взглядами. Эту мысль Стайлз заполировал большим глотком старины Джека. Мысль перескочила на деда. Тот не дурак и уж точно первым обо всем догадается. Главное, чтобы он ничего не стал предпринимать, бороться со старым лисом — то еще удовольствие. Пожелав себе в этом безнадежном деле удачи, Стайлз сделал еще один глоток.  
Через два часа Джек Даниэлс закончился, Стайлз познал пьяный дзен, а в доме стало заметно тише, а то, что никто не пытался выломать дверь, значило, что Дерек был не такой уж скотиной (а для пьяного отверженного Стайлза он был той еще скотиной!) и прикрыл его перед семьей. Только везти долго ему не могло, а потому нужно было менять место дислокации на более удаленное от чутких родственников. Особенно матери, разговор с которой с вероятностью в плюс бесконечность закончится рыданиями. Сначала Стайлза на плече Клаудии, а потом и Дерека, когда мама до него доберется.  
В стиле недоучившегося ниндзя он проскользнул в коридор и направился к входной двери.  
С ее хлопком за спиной у Стайлза начался новый период в жизни — вечные прятки. В течение недели он избегал всех, кого мог избежать, дергался даже в присутствии уборщицы — потому что часто оставался после конца рабочего дня, избегая днем Дерека, а вечером Старика Джека. Хорошо еще, что родители уехали домой после празднования.  
Прятки закончились разговором с дедом, как и следовало ожидать. Кровавых пыток и признаний от Стайлза не потребовалось.

 

Стайлз развернулся к выходу, но его остановил вопрос Дерека:  
\- И долго это будет продолжаться?  
Стайлз повернулся с совершенно невинным и удивленным выражением лица:  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- О твоей игре. Взглядах, заигрываниях с сотрудниками, пока я в зоне видимости, да об этих узких брюках, твою мать, тоже! Чем ты там дышишь?! В общем, хватит маяться дурью, Стайлз!  
Тот пренебрежительно дернул плечом.  
\- Я устраиваю свою личную жизнь из руин, а вот тебе пора бы уменьшить собственное самолюбие.  
Стайлз снова развернулся к двери, когда сзади донесся тихий голос с надрывом:  
\- Хватит! Давай не будем ухудшать ситуацию и портить отношения. Мы же братья!  
\- Только ты так думаешь.  
\- Не надо опять начинать, Стайлз! Пройдет пара лет и ты и думать забудешь о своей влюбленности. Поэтому не стоит ради того, чтобы вызвать во мне ревность, изображать флирт.  
\- Знаешь, Дерек, на братьев обычно не дрочат, их не видят в мокрых снах, не завидуют тем, кто идет с ними на свидание. И, да, братья обычно являются родственниками по крови. Можешь погуглить. А я пошел.  
Стайлз сделал шутовской поклон и шагнул назад, к двери. Этот цирк нужно было заканчивать вовремя. Иначе слова деда о премии Дарвина заместо Пулицеровской станут пророческими — до самоподрыва из-за перепутанных летнего и зимнего времени, Стайлз конечно не дойдет, но уже сейчас его работоспособность упала почти вдвое. Это-то и хотел обсудить Дерек. Пока опять не скатился в их не-отношения. Странный выбор любимой темы для того, кто так жестко настроен на отказ.  
Стайлз повернул ручку и потянул на себя дверь, однако секундой проехался по ней носом, когда сзади навалилось тело. Дерек рывком развернул его к себе лицом. И он был зол. Очень зол, чего на памяти Стайлза не случалось со школы, когда кто-то (совершенно непонятно, кто же!) заменил его шампунь на оттеночный перед финальным матчем сезона, и Дереку пришлось выйти на поле с зелеными волосами. Так вот, та злость казалась теперь цветочками.  
\- Хватит изображать тут жизнерадостную фиалку! Я думал, ты остыл, когда перестал от меня чуть ли не за столбами прятаться, но нет! Уже вторую неделю задницей крутишь перед самым носом. Думаешь, я стану спасать тебя, как долбанную принцессу, когда кто-то будет более сговорчивым? Или думаешь, раз парень, так никто к тебе насильно в штаны не полезет? Боюсь разочаровать тебя, наивный юный гей, но желающих покормиться гораздо больше, чем у тебя возможностей для обороны. Ты вон сейчас со мной справиться не сможешь, реши я воспользоваться твоим приглашением!  
Дерек прижимал его к злосчастной двери, надавливая предплечьем на шею, и шептал практически в ухо, видимо, желая, чтобы слова точно дошли до мозга Стайлза. Вот только у того и самого напрочь сорвало тормоза.  
\- А ты мне в дуэньи записался? Будешь блюсти мою честь и безопасность? С чего вдруг так рьяно? Ты отказался, так дай спокойно получить другим!  
Дерек почти прорычал от злости:  
\- Так, может, сразу на панель?  
\- Хмм, интересная идея... Вот только не твое это дело! Или решил в клиенты пойти? А что, это не любовь и отношения, всунул-вынул-заплатил и по...  
Дерек, прерывая речь, впился в его губы злым поцелуем, практически насилуя рот и раня зубами. Вот только Стайлз отвечал с не меньшим пылом, изливая гнев в борьбе. Воздуха не хватало, но Стайлзу было на это откровенно наплевать, он теснее прижимал к себе Дерека, хотя ближе, казалось, уже некуда. В поцелуе чувствовался металлический привкус крови, но останавливаться никто из них не желал. Дерек просунул руки под пиджак Стайлза и, сжав ладонями задницу, притянул его за бедра еще ближе. Оба застонали, когда возбужденные члены потерлись друг о друга сквозь ткань брюк. Дерек покачивал бедрами, усиливая и ослабляя трение, и вылизывал, целовал, кусал шею Стайлза. Тот вздыхал, коротко стонал и, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Дерека, притягивал его еще ближе. Звякнула пряжка ремня, Дерек расстегнул ширинку и забрался рукой Стайлзу в брюки, обхватывая сквозь ткань трусов его возбужденный член и отрываясь от покрытой синяками засосов и укусов шеи.  
\- Может, и заплатишь потом?  
Вопрос Стайлз задал хриплым, срывающимся голосом, но он все равно подействовал как ведро холодной воды. Дерек отшатнулся, испуганно и зло посмотрел на него и отошел на несколько шагов.  
\- Я не хотел...  
\- Ты не разобрался в себе, вот что ты «не». Потом поговорим... когда мне меньше будет хотеться врезать тебе.  
Стайлз неловко, заплетающимися пальцами поправил одежду и вышел.  
Может, и не в виде комедии, но история определенно повторялась.

 

Стайлзу оставалось два дня до окончания практики, а грозовая туча над ним с Дереком только росла. Если буря не случится сейчас, то ситуация застынет на неопределенный срок. И дураку понятно, что отъезд Стайлза к родителям на остаток каникул делу не поможет. Но сейчас был ход Дерека, и оставалось ему оставалось только грызть ногти в нетерпеливом ожидании.

 

\- Когда ты успел настолько вырасти? Всегда мелкий, подвижный, забавный ребенок стал решительным, талантливым... сексуальным парнем. Когда?  
Стайлз опешил, застыв на середине шага, когда вошел в кабинет Дерека, но быстро пришел в себя и закрыл дверь.  
\- Ну, к концу школы я точно перестал напоминать Гадкого утенка.  
\- Значит, я закрывал на это глаза...  
\- Поменьше драматизма, Дерек. Ты, что, под градусом?  
На удивленный взгляд Стайлза Дерек ответил пожатием плеч:  
\- Вечер пятницы... Почему бы мне расслабиться?  
\- Я, кстати, зашел напомнить, что у меня был последний день.  
Дерек медленно, глубокомысленно кивнул со вселенской скорбью на лице. Определенно, пьяным он становился интереснее.  
\- Знаю. А я, знаешь ли, ничего не решил. Вот такая я тряпка...  
Стайлз усмехнулся:  
\- А бутылка ответ не подсказала?  
\- Неа. Только показала, как я был слеп. Прямо-таки дальше своего носа не...  
\- Так ладно, хватит. Нужно отбуксировать тебя домой, а то все выходные тут пропьянствуешь.  
Стайлз подошел, отнял у Дерека полупустую бутылку скотча и поднял его из кресла. Очень быстро выяснилось, что самостоятельно тот передвигаться в пространстве не в состоянии, и, наплевав на его репутацию, Стайлзу пришлось через весь, слава богу, пустой офис и не пустой пост охраны тащить Дерека на себе.  
Путь до его квартиры занял почти час, и за это время Дерек успел проспаться у Стайлза на плече. Поэтому поднялся к себе уже практически трезвым.  
\- Ну, если ты пережил свою экзистенциальный кризис, я пойду...  
Стайлз неловко топтался на пороге, не зная, хочет он, чтобы Дерек попросил его остаться, или все-таки слишком этого боится.  
\- Ты же мне его и организовал, умник. - Дерек привалился плечом к стене и вздохнул: - Пошли, отблагодарю тебя пивом и телевизором за доставку.  
Грозовая туча стала рассасываться. Вечер закончился под марафон фильмов Хичкока сном в неудобных позах на диване.

 

Просыпался Стайлз с ощущением, что у него затекло все, что ниже шеи, а в живот еще впивается чей-то локоть. Память активизировалась довольно быстро, а вот локоть исчезать не торопился.  
\- Ну ты и слон! - простонал он, разлепляя глаза.  
Дерек все еще спал, развалившись наполовину на диване, наполовину на самом Стайлзе. Во сне у него был такой ранимое, почти юное лицо, что это вызывало умиление. А еще у Дерека был стояк, размером с Эверест. Стайлз его прекрасно чувствовал, так как тот упирался ему в бедро, что убивало все умиление. Зато очень поднимало... настроение.  
Стайлз аккуратно сдвинулся и стал выбираться из-под Дерека, пока тот не проснулся, и в комнате не стало бы еще более неловко.  
Все его моральные и физические муки были прерваны самим их источником - Дерек протянул руку и снова подмял Стайлза под себя. Только на этот раз он был совершенно не сонным.  
\- И? - Стайлз удивленно выгнул брови. - Что теперь?  
\- Да ничего. Я просто решил.  
Стайлз проглотил вопрос, когда Дерек наклонился и медленно его поцеловал. Запах изо рта у них обоих, конечно, был не мятный, но конкретно в данный момент это не имело совершенно никакого значения. Поцелуй был спокойным, взвешенным и глубоким. Он не оставлял сомнений и заставлял сердце Стайлза заходиться в бешеном ритме. Спокойствие быстро сменилось страстью, и скоро они обменивались бешеными поцелуями, стараясь избавиться от мешающей одежды. Стайлз каким-то чудом первым стянул с Дерека рубашку и никак не мог утолить тактильный голод, водя по его спине, груди и бокам руками. Дерек же снова ставил не его шее метки, которые только-только успели сойти.  
\- Ты меня с ума сводишь, знаешь? - прошептал Дерек, прерываясь, и оттянул мочку Стайлза зубами.  
\- Прямо сейчас я тебя еще и убью, если ты не избавишься от брюк!  
Дерек коротко засмеялся, но тут же простонал, когда Стайлз сжал его член сквозь ткань. Одежда полетела во все стороны. Пока Стайлз выпутывался из брюк, Дерек нашел свой бумажник и вытянул презерватив и пакетик смазки.  
\- А супергеройского костюма там не завалялось?  
\- Нет, он в кейсе.  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-то искрометное, но все мысли потерялись в очередном поцелуе. Он чувствовал себя изысканным блюдом, которое преподнесли голодающему – Дерек ласкал его рот языком, проходясь по нёбу, зубам, сплетаясь со стайлозовым языком, прихватывал и оттягивал его нижнюю губу, выцеловывал каждый уголок… Стайлз даже имя свое вспомнил бы с трудом сейчас.  
Дерек снова завалил его на диван и опустился сверху, снова целуя и лаская руками спину, живот, бока. Но этого уже было мало. Дерек прошелся поцелуями по шее Стайлза, не отказав себе в удовольствии поставить еще один засос, лизнул ямку между ключицами, собирая вкус кожи – чуть солоноватый от пота - и запах. Легонько прикусил правый сосок, но тут же лизнул и, обхватив, пососал, лаская в то же время пальцами левый и поцелуями спустился к члену. Обхватил ладонью, прошелся несколько раз по всей длине, наслаждаясь ощущением бархатистой кожи, мазнул большим пальцем по головке, подхватывая выступившую мутную каплю, и слизнул ее. Подразнил языком щелку, добиваясь длинного стона, и заглотил как можно глубже. Солоноватый вкус и тяжесть на языке не шли ни в какое сравнение с удовольствием видеть, как Стайлз сходит с ума от наслаждения, притягивает его голову ближе и выгибается в моменты наиболее удачного финта языком. Дерек сосал с наслаждением и старательностью, тщательно подводя его к грани, но не сталкивая за нее. То брал до самого корня, то засасывал только головку, обводя ее языком и аккуратно дразня зубами.  
Стайлз чувствовал себя пульсирующим нервом, а по позвоночнику от члена как будто пробегали разряды тока. Ощущение растягивающих его пальцев Дерека только увеличило нетерпение. Он то насаживался на них, то толкался в божественный (да простит его Господь за богохульство), обжигающий рот. Когда все это прекратилось, Стайлз разочарованно застонал.  
\- Расслабься, - предупредил Дерек, целуя.  
И вставил одним слитным движением. Стайлз охнул от неожиданности и небольшой боли и сжался. Точнее, попытался, потому что член распирал его, заполнял, растягивал... Все синонимы вылетели из головы, когда Дерек начал двигаться. Нервные окончания вокруг кольца мышц посылали настолько мощный заряд наслаждения, что Стайлз на время забыл, что у него есть какие-то другие эрогенные зоны, задыхаясь только от этого ощущения движения и давления внутри. Он вскрикивал, когда член проходился по простате и судорожно ловил ртом воздух, когда Дерек делал особенно глубокие толчки. Стайлз вцепился в диван, пытаясь удержаться в этой Вселенной. Когда же Дерек, обхватив его член, начал дрочить ему в такт с толчками, наступил апокалипсис. Личный апокалипсис Стайлза Стилински - темнота и непередаваемое, на грани жизни наслаждение.

 

Судя по ощущениям, пришел в себя он спустя вечность. Однако, то, что Дерек рядом еще не успел отдышаться, говорило скорее о паре минут.  
\- Ты меня убил... - трагичным голосом протянул Стайлз.  
\- Кто кого еще.  
\- ...но за такие оргазмы я готов на тебе жениться.  
Дерек засмеялся и, приподнявшись, легонько поцеловал его в губы.  
\- Я знал, что дай тебе палец, ты тут же откусишь руку, но, давай, сначала семье скажем.  
Стайлз широко и совершенно счастливо улыбнулся.  
\- Можем написать инструкцию "Как пополнить семью без ее пополнения".


End file.
